weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Weber History
Boilerplate The following information should be taken in no way as an exhaustive history of the Weber family. It merely represents what I have found so far; further records almost surely exist that I haven't found yet. Similarly, the accuracy of the following information presented is not guaranteed and only represents the accuracy of my records and my deductions thereon. It does represent the closest I know to be the truth. Overview The name Weber likely originated as an occupational name for a weaver - a derivative of the word "weben", meaning "to weave", conjugating to "weber", meaning "weaver". In Middle High German it would be wëber. The recorded history of the Weber family goes back at least as far as 1695 when John Weber was born to unknown parents, probably somewhere in Luxembourg (very likely Gilsdorf, Luxembourg, as that is where he died). The descendants of John branched into many families - as can be seen in the section below - many of which stayed in Luxembourg through the records I have found. Primarily they lived in the Diekirch district of Luxembourg, and, more specifically, they mostly lived in various cities in the Diekirch canton of the Diekirch district. At least one branch of John's descendants moved to France and one to Belgium. I have yet to find exhaustive records for most branches of the tree, my records of the earliest branches go no further than 1947, and most quit much more quickly. Some, more recent branches are traceable at least as far as 1993 and 2003, both of which are still in Luxembourg. One of the most consequential branches began with the birth of Valentine Weber on January 16, 1791 in Gilsdorf, Diekirch, Luxembourg. First, at some point before 1819, Valentine and his wife Margaret seem to have moved from Luxembourg to Gentingen, Germany - this is the origin of the German Webers (the ones related to us, anyway). Second, he is the grandfather of , and "lost" connection between, Frank and Peter Weber who established the American Weber families. So in this sense, he is the progenitor of both our German and American Weber families. Frank and Peter Weber emigrated to America in November 27, 1883. They both eventually settled in Iowa, with Frank moving to Black Hawk County, where many of his descendants still reside. Frank's son Nick was a war hero, earning the Distinguished Service Cross for his heroism in World War I. Francis Weber Ancestry My records start with John Weber, born about 1695, likely in Gilsdorf, Diekirch, Luxembourg. He and his (unknown) wife had at least one child: John in Gilsdorf. John I died on March 31, 1770 in Gilsdorf. This second John married Anne Losch on November 5, 1755 in Diekirch, Diekirch, Luxembourg. Together they had eleven children, including John on May 3, 1757 in Gilsdorf. John II died October 3, 1781 in Gilsdorf. This third John worked as a plowman. He married Marie Elise Ludovicy on January 3, 1782 in Diekirch and they had two children. Marie Elise died in 1785. A year later, Jean married Marguerite Calé on May 22, 1786 in Diekirch. Together they had five children, including Valentine on January 16, 1791 in Gilsdorf. John III died sometime after 1811. Valentine married Margaret Colle on January 21, 1818. At some point before 1819, Valentine and Margaret seem to have moved from Luxembourg to Gentingen, Germany - this is the origin of our line of German Webers. Together Valentine and Margaret had six children, including John on May 5, 1819 in Gentingen. It is currently unknown where or when Valentine died. John married Jeanne Hatz on February 26, 1848 possibly in Körperich, Germany. Together they had six children, including Frank on November 26th or 27th, 1867 in Gentingen. John possibly died in 1880 in Germany - probably Gentingen. Frank and his first-cousin, Peter (both grandsons of Valentine), came to America together. Their Auswanderung (emigration) from Germany was recorded as November 27, 1883. Frank married Anna Catherine "Kate" Ehr on June 17th or 27th, 1890 in Black Hawk County, Iowa. Together they had four children, including Nick on August 9, 1893 in Iowa. Frank resided on a farm near Gilbertville until retiring and moving to Waterloo in 1924. He died on January 7, 1944 from a heart attack and is buried in the St. Joseph's Catholic Church cemetery in Raymond, Iowa. Nick served in the U.S. Army from Feb 2, 1918 until May 1919 where he held the rank of Private in Co. K, 325th Infantry. His service included time overseas in World War I, where he was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross for his actions. Nick met Frances Even at his sister, Margaret's, wedding. Nick married Frances on September 12, 1921 at Holy Rosary Church in Lamotte, Iowa. Together they had six children, including Francis on January 7, 1923 in Waterloo, Iowa. Nick and Frances farmed in the Raymond-Jesup area all of their lives. He died on September 25, 1976 in Waterloo, Iowa. Nick and Frances were members of St. Joseph Catholic Church at Raymond, Iowa, where they are buried near Nick's parents, Frank and Kate. Francis's name was given on his birth certificate as "Frank Joseph Weber". He married Patricia Ann Breuer on October 1, 1946 at Our Lady of Perpetual Help, in Ashton, Iowa. Together they had 13 children. Francis died on May 8, 2009 and is buried at the St. Athanasius Cemetery (located at the SW corner of 215th Street and Carter Avenue), which is less than one mile east of Jesup, Iowa. Descendant Surnames The following is a list of surnames (117 of them) that descendants of John Weber take. The list only includes last names actually taken by direct descendants. This includes instances of female descendants taking their husband's last name but does not include surnames of wives of male descendants (as no descendants would have that surname). Barnich Baumhoer Bix Blake Bormann Braun Breuer Budde Chantal Conrad Dahlem Daman Delagardelle Dennewald Elling Etringer Fangman Farris Fautsch Fencl Floyd Frost Funk Gaspar Gibson Gleaves Goergen Gorman Grigg Gurschinski Hamen Heber Habes Hambrock Hansen Herkelman Heusbourg Higginbathom Hissel Hoffman Honvlez Huberty Ingles Johnson Kies Kiesch Kleitch Kneesch Koch Kreger Laipple Lauterbach Lawson Legener Lentz Lepot Link Lisonbee Loomans Lunde Mander Martin Meier Michaelis Miller Monat Moore Müller Nagle Nickers Ott Peffer Pilgram Powers Reckinger Reiland Roderich Roemer Sauvage Scholtes Schannel Schauls Scheer Schmalen Schmit Schmitt Schmitz Schneider Schutte Smith Sonntag Spanier Spartz Spogen Steffen Sterrett Story Thome Timmer Turpel Tuve Urbé Vanderlinden Victor Waddle Wagener Wagner Walch Walton Warner Weber - Otherwise unrelated Weintzen Weis Wester Weyland Yagla Zimmerman Category:Reference Pages